dwtddanganronpafandomcom-20200213-history
Stumble Trainsport
Stumble Trainsport , also known as Stumbs, is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is the Ultimate Gambler (超高校級の「ギャンブラー」''chō kōkō kyū no “gyanburā”'' lit. Super High School Level Gambler).His real name is revealed as Lucas Ezarik. History Early Life Little is known about Stumble's childhood, due to his constantly lying, making it hard to perceive what is and is not real about his own family.He described his father as being of French nobility and his mother being a member of a German family of musicians, however, Loopy Gutowski presumed this to be false. He stated that he was given the name 'Stumble Trainsport' by his parents however this is later discovered to be a lie, so it is likely that her parents' heritage is also a falsehood. However, Loopy does believe that he came from the capital of Tochigi Prefecture, Utsunomiya where he came to love it's famous food, gyoza,despite stating it to be 'vulgar' and 'malodorous', which could possibly insinuate his hatred of the unsophisticated lifestyle he was born into in Japan. While growing up, Stumble had a cat named Grand Bois Chéri Trainsport who he loved dearly and made sure to spoil and pamper. He was eventually able to get him to enjoy his favorite food, gyoza, and this then became his own favorite, showing the close bond between the two. He became a captive for Monokuma's first motive during the Killing School Life, which shows his cat was the closest thing to her rather than any of her any living relatives or friends. Sometime during his childhood, he began aspiring to be like European royalty, such as wearing Lolita clothing, using an old English accent - with English localization only - and changing his name to a fake one that had connotations of European royalty. His other mannerisms and strict, spoiled nature emphasize this. He seems to have lived a life of fake stories surrounding his past due to the nature of his profession as a gambler, making his known to lie and conceal his past, which is likely why he is dubbed King of Lies. His goal in life throughout his childhood was to live in a big fancy European castle with handsome female servants dressed as vampires to become his own personal secret service. He wanted to live in an idealistic world based off of aesthetic decadence, which is an unusual aspiration given the contemporary society in which he was born into. It is unknown why she yearns to follow traditional Victorian morality,but she appears to hate his real self, as he dislikes ordinary and common things, and changing his real name, which was most likely given to his by his parents, is a testament to his dislike of his true identity. With his dream to acquire a European Castle, he felt it was only made possible to achieve it through winning large sums of money via gambling. Notable occasions where Stumble put his life on the line for large sums of money in order to acquire his dream was when playing Russian roulette mahjong in the basement of a large mansion, his opponents being an old man who was a billionaire and a silver-haired boy who possessed a considerable amount of luck himself. He defeated them both at once and the crowd that had been invited to watch were in shock.He stated this to be one of his "fonder memories". Stumble's desire to gamble was one of the many enjoyments during his early life due to the risks of success for claiming his dream. He was renowned for managing to rob any who challenged her of all their money. Due to her given nature and deception, he was given the title “King'' of Liars''”. Stumble's previous high school is unknown before he was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as part of the Class 78th, under the title the Ultimate Gambler by Shonky Kizakura after he made a name for himself in the underground gambling circuit. The reason for her accepting the offer of being educated at Hope's Peak Academy was due to being able to have unlimited success for the rest of his life, which would have sped up the process of achieving his dream, which had always been his life goal. In photos found by Loopy, Stumble was shown playfully attacking Lax Yamada, while seemingly quite aggravated. This was just one of his many moments during High School at Hope's Peak Academy Personality Stumble is a cool,sometimes gothy and music obsession male who likes to play any poker games.He gets very angry when nobody respects him.In his past ,Stumble likes listening to dubstep music on his headphones while standing dangerously close to the edge of the platform for his train.The music helps block out the dreary monotony of commuting to work and unfortunately for Stumble - the sound of approaching trains. His favourite song goes like this Boom-ticker-ticker-boom-ticker-ticker boom…ahhhhhhhhh! Talents and Abilities Ultimate Gambler At a young age, he became a gambler and won countless games, even ones at the stake of his own life, but was able to win regardless. He states during a game of Queen of Liars, he spilled tea on his favorite dress and he had to end the game quickly to take it to the cleaners. He once even managed to accumulate over ten million dollars. He also won a Shogi tournament despite not really knowing how to play the game. Though his poker-face helped, he claims that the secret to his success is the luck he was born with. He was renowned for managing to rob any who challenged his of all their money and he gained the title "King of Liars". He kept earning money for his main goal in life - to live out the rest of his days in luxury in a big fancy European castle with handsome women servants from all around the world dressed as vampires. Execution His execution is similar of Celestia Ludenberg's. The execution starts off with a medieval public burning at the stake - the preferred method of execution for "witches" between the medieval times and the mid-17th century.Stumble is at the center of a stage, supported by columns with a giant, worn-out bunny ragdoll resting atop its beam. Lots of Monokumas can be seen in an audience witnessing the execution (just like how burnings at the stake were historically held in public). Another Monokuma is seen wearing an executioner's mask as he sets the hay around Stumble on fire. Stumble seems somewhat happy to be burnt at the stake, as this particular romanticised, gothic kind of execution is the manner of death he would have imagined herself going through. However, while the fire continues to envelope Stumble, the Hope's Peak fire truck suddenly appears from behind the audience surrounded by big red and blue letters (reading Help!! Help!! There's Fire!! Help!! Help!! Help!! Help!!) and immediately rushes and jumps onto the stage, finally crashing into Stumble - ending his execution in an ironic fashion. In the end, Monokuma, dressed as a firefighter, is seen heroically putting out the last remaining bit of fire; a little further away from the fire truck suspended in the debris of the destroyed stage,Stumble's death site. Trivia ~Stumble is the only student who is revealed to have a real name ~Some people ship him with Botch or Bonehead .But in DWTD:Danganronpa,Stumble is shipped with Lax and Calamity ~He resembles Celestia Ludenberg the most Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Dead forever Category:Executed Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Deceased forever